Let's Do This
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee whatsoever! Hey so this is FaBerry one-shot, which is Rachel and Quinn. I hope you Enjoy! :)


Let's Do This

* * *

Taking a deep breath as I got ready to enter the choir room with Noah, Blaine and Sam behind me, we had all become really good friends and would often get together once a month for a mates night. We were probably the like less of friends but somehow we got along and bound just formed, while Noah and I have always been close the other two just seemed to fit nicely in.

They had agreed to help me out with something even though it might make them look uncool, they didn't care because I had asked and bros do anything for each other. I was quite happily dating the head cheerio Quinn Fabray which had been a huge surprise to everyone considering she spent two years of high school picking me, but it was her trying to hide the feeling she had towards me.

After her Mum kicked her Dad out Quinn had changed, definitely for the better and we ended spending a lot of time together in the school library. It had taken three months of talking, texting and occasionally flirting with each other before Quinn asked me out. Since then we had been extremely happy but I screwed up over the weekend, Quinn wouldn't talk to me and this morning Santana was glaring at me.

I had accidentally forgotten a date that Quinn had planned for us, I had been hanging with Noah and Sam; I just lost track of time but it was no excuses. Noah and Sam had felt extremely bad which is why they were also helping and Blaine, well he loves this cheesy stuff.

"You ready Rach?" I heard Noah ask breaking me out of my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever bee, do you guys remember your precision?"

"Yes Rachel," the three said at the same time, it was a well-rehearsed answer. Looking around at the guys I was amazed they had agreed to do this, we had decided to wear matching outfits. They were a pair of blue denim jeans, a white singlet and then a baseball cap, Noah and I had our hats turned backwards while Blaine and Sam had theirs on the correct way.

"Let's do this," I say placing my hand in the middle of the circle.

Noah, Sam and Blaine placed their hands on top of mine, at the same time we yell "Go!"

* * *

We get into our first precision for this number, Blaine stands in front of the door, Sam steps in behind him, I go next and then Noah stand behind me. Taking a collective deep breath before walking into the choir room, which was halfway through glee practice and everyone, stopped what they were doing. From what it look like all we interrupted was another Mr Schue inspiring lecture.

"Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Noah I'm so glad you could finally join us," Mr Schue said annoyed.

Sam spoke "Sorry Mr Schue, we were helping a bro out."

Blaine continued with "We prepared a number."

Mr Schue replied with "That's great guys, the floors all yours," he takes a seat next to Artie.

Noah said "As Sam said we are helping out a bro, who screwed up and she know she did. Let's do this!" Looking into Quinn's eyes I could see she was curious as to what we were doing but I could also see hurt written across her face.

Sam: "You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty, you know I try but I don't do to well with apologises." As Sam sang the opening line in soft tone, everyone instantly recognised the song.

Blaine: "I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call the referee? Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness."

Noah: "I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice, and by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times."

Rachel: "So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight. Cause I just need one more shot, second chance." As I sang I looked deeply into Quinn's eyes and sang from my heart hoping I was going to get to her.

Everyone: "Yeah, is it too late to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know oh-oh, that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" As the four of us sang this line together we made up a little dance. We took a few steps forward while wiggling our hips, it was terrible if you didn't have someone in front you but I was hoping it'd make Quinn laugh.

Blaine: "I'm sorry, yeah."

Sam: "Sorry yeah."

Noah: "Sorry." The guys all want to say sorry to Quinn even though it was my fault and Blaine wasn't even there, they still wanted to apologise.

Rachel: "Yeah, I know that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?"

Noah: "I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me too."

Blaine: "But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two."

Sam: "I'll go, I'll go and you go, you go out and spill the truth."

Rachel: "Can we both say the words and forget this?" I asked looking at Quinn who had a big smile upon her face.

Everyone: "Yeah, is it too late to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know oh-oh, that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" As we sang this again Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina all stood up from their seats and approached us. Noah and Santana danced together, Sam and Brittany danced together, Blaine and Tina danced together and that left Quinn and I to dance together. We did the same dance as before but with the girls in front of us and leading the way forward, with one of our arms up in the air with theirs and one around their waist.

Sam: "I'm not just trying to get you back on me, oh, no, oh."

Rachel: "Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh."

Blaine: "Is it too late now to say sorry?"

Noah: "Yeah, I know oh-oh, that I let you down."

Rachel: "Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Wrapping my arms tightly around Quinn we swayed together in our own little world.

Everyone: "I'm sorry, yeah. I'm sorry, yeah. Sorry, oh. Sorry. Yeah, I know oh-oh, that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" I had whispered it into Quinn ears while the guys sang it out a loud. I watched as Noah, Sam, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Tina went to sit down; while Quinn and I remand standing.

In the very quiet classroom I sing "Is it too late now to say I'm sorry?"

Quinn turned around in my arms and said "Of course not Rachel but you can never, ever forget about a date again or else I'll set Santana on you," looking at Santana over Quinn's shoulder I saw her glaring fire eyes at me.

"I'll remember from now on, I promise Quinn."

"Good," Quinn spoke before leaning forward and kissing my lips. As we kissed I heard Noah, Blaine and Sam yell in joy and start dancing circle around Quinn and I but my full focus was on Quinn's lips because they were on mine.

The End.


End file.
